The present invention relates generally to games. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for playing a word game.
There are many known games involving language in which players are challenged to work with words. Many of these games are directed to a specific level of skill and playing ability. Because the games are not easily modified, the game is incapable of being customized to progress along with a player""s skill level or to be used across multiple groups of players having varying skill levels. Thus, prior to this is invention, a need existed for a word game having a skill level capable of being modified.
This invention is directed to solving these and other problems.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide a word game capable of being modified or adjusted to the level of skill of the players. A commercial representation of a word game embodying the present invention is known as WORD RACE(trademark).
One embodiment of the present invention is directed to an apparatus for playing a word game comprising a deck of letter playing cards and a deck of number playing cards. One card from each deck is selected and the players attempt to communicate a word in response to the letter playing card and number playing card selected. More specifically, the players attempt to win points by being the first to communicate a word beginning with the letter shown on the selected letter playing card and consisting of an equal amount of letters as shown on the face of the selected number playing card. The first player to attain a predetermined level of points is the winner. In addition, special playing cards may be included in the deck of number playing cards to alter the normal playing routine, such as to double the value of the points awarded or reverse the normal order of stating the word.
The composition of cards in both playing decks can be modified by the player to accommodate the player""s skill level. For example, higher numbered number playing cards can be removed from the number deck so players will not have to communicate words requiring a large amount of letters. Also, certain letter cards, e.g., X, Z, etc., may also be removed to lessen the difficulty communicating uncommon words beginning with such letters.
In another embodiment of the invention, a method of playing the word game is provided. The method comprises the steps of providing a deck of letter playing cards and a deck of number playing cards. A card from each deck of playing cards is selected and the players attempt to communicate a word in response to the selected playing cards. As mentioned above, the decks of playing cards may be modified to adjust the game""s level of playing difficulty for varying skill levels.
A further embodiment includes playing the word game on an electronic device. The device can be an individual, hand-held apparatus having a display means or a larger apparatus such as a personal computer. Furthermore, the word game can be installed on the Internet to be played by players from remote locations. The word game resides on a web page and players interact to play the game similar to a chat room.
Other features and advantages of the invention, which are believed to be novel and nonobvious, will be apparent from the following specification taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which there is shown a preferred embodiment of the invention. Reference is made to the claims for interpreting the full scope of the invention which is not necessarily represented by such embodiment.